It is known that strong analgetic agents such as oxycodone, propoxyphene or pentazocine can cause physical and psychic (mental) dependence in laboratory animals and man. This potential for abuse restricts the use of these agents as analgetics to a considerable extent. The present invention is concerned with a method of decreasing both the oral and parenteral abuse potential of strong analgetic agents, such as oxycodone, propoxyphene or pentazocine, by administration of the analgetic agent in combination with naloxone, thereby permitting more extensive analgesic use.